It is known to use composite materials for the production of multilayer composites, which have relatively high mechanical stability in relation to their weight. Such multilayer composites are used for example in the form of lightweight panels.
CH 254025 relates to a multilayer composite which has two surface panels and a core layer in between, wherein the core layer has at least one layer of folded veneer. The veneer is folded at an angle relative to the fiber direction in the wood.
DE 42 01 201 relates to semifinished products or finished products composed of wood, said products being produced from plate-like areal elements. The plate-like elements may be of zig-zag-shaped form. They may be present in a random distribution together with areal elements, or may be superposed in the manner of scales.
DE 10 2008 022 806 relates to a lightweight panel with an undulating wood veneer layer. The undulations may be of zig-zag-shaped form.
BE 547 811 relates to a core layer composed of two wood elements of zig-zag-shaped form, which are arranged between two surface layers. The wood elements are arranged such that their edges preferably enclose an angle of 90° with one another.
DE 10 2008 022805 A1 relates to an undulating veneer panel and to lightweight panels constructed therefrom. The undulating structure of the wood elements used may be of zig-zag shape, sinusoidal form and trapezoidal form. The wood elements are stacked one inside the other.
EP 1 923 209 relates to a lightweight composite panel with outer layers and a central layer, wherein the central layer is arranged at an angle with respect to the plane of the lightweight composite panel.
Said multilayer composites from the prior art have in common the fact that the core layer can have a broken-up structure. Under the action of a force perpendicular to the surface of the multilayer composite, said multilayer composite has a damping action, because the core layer can be at least partially compressed. A disadvantage of said broken-up core layers is that they can exhibit low homogeneity, which arises owing to relatively large cavities in the core layer. Then, in the case of fastening means, such as for example nails, furniture connectors or screws, being introduced, these may strike cavities in the broken-up core layers. This may result in limited stability of the fastening means in the multilayer composite. This in turn may have the effect that the stability of the multilayer composite on a support, for example on a wall, can be impaired if said multilayer composite is to be fastened to the wall by way of nails or screws. Furthermore, the production of core layers in large format necessitates correspondingly large veneer pieces of high quality.